Vanessa
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically the origins of how Vanessa became Indigo. If you don't like OCs, don't read.


**_A/N: I own nothing but Vanessa and Swordsman._**

Vanessa was your typical thirteen year old girl. She was in the circus along with her best friend, Dick Grayson, from when they could walk to when they were eight years old. She did the tight rope with her mom and aunt, and her dad toured with them, and when she left the circus, her dad, already inherited Eastwood Mansion from his grandfather and moved his wife and daughter to live there. Though Vanessa thought she would never see Dick again, a few weeks later the two were on the phone, Vanessa had walked into her room and looked out the window. A young boy, black hair and blue eyes, was drawing away and clutching a phone to his ear at the same time.

"Whatcha drawin?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't, some random- how'd you know I was drawing?"

"Were neighbors, Dumb-head, look out you're window."

Knowing that she found her best friend, Vanessa and Dick barely spent a day away from each other. But when Dick became Robin, it became harder and harder for the two to hang out everyday. It was also around that time that Vanessa stumbled upon the fact that since he was eighteen, her father was a crime fighter under the alias Swordsman. She found out when she knocked a sword off the wall in his office and a the wall flipped around.

"What the?" She asked when Swordsman himself turned around.

"You're, you're..." She stuttered when he took off the mask, "Oh my gosh, you're my dad."

"I didn't want you to find out until you were much older, but when I heard Bats got a new side kick-." Craig began but was cut off by his daughter.

"You know Batman and Robin? That's, that's, OH MY GOSH!" Vanessa cheered, "Daddy, can I pwease fight with you, Batman lets Robin."

"Hey what Bruce let's, I mean Batman." Craig quickly corrected.

"Daddy, at least let me try." Vanessa said with a hopeful smile.

"You'll need a costume."

And from that day on, Indigo roamed the streets of Gotham every night along side Swordsman, and occasionally Batman and Robin. She had been Indigo for less than a month when Dick called her over to his house. She sat on his bed as he paced the room.

"Um, what's up?" She asked.

"I know who you are." Dick replied.

"Um, what do you mean, I'm um just Vanessa, no one else."

"I know that's a lie Indigo, and since I know you're identity, I think you should know mine." Dick said slowly, then pulled something out of his back pocket. He slid the domino mask onto his face and looked up.

"You're Robin?" Vanessa asked a little stunned for worlds then pulled something out of her own pocket.

"You're Indigo." Dick said back. Vanessa smiled. Revealing this made life a little easier. And for five years the kids fought along side each other until Robin became part of Young Justice. Indigo had to miss the whole thing with Roy leaving to Young Justice being formed because Swordsman was gravely injured the day before.

"You're so lucky, you actually get your own missions and a team and an HQ." Indigo mumbled as she and Robin kept watch atop a building on one of the nights Robin was finally free to patrol.

"Well why don't you join?" Robin asked.

"You told me how Wally reacted when Artemis joined and besides, the league would probably say no." Indigo concluded.

"I can pull a few strings for you." Robin offered as he stood up.

"Good luck." Indigo replied, following him.

But like Wally said 'Man did he keep his promise' because a little over a week later, though it took a lot of begging, a couple hundred, and a group vote, Batman finally allowed Vanessa on the team.

"Just a few more hours and you'll be at Mt. Justice, you nervous?" Dick asked sitting on the edge of Vanessa's bed. Vanessa looked up from her magazine and threw a pillow at him.

"Duh I'm nervous, this is freakin' Mt. Justice we're talking about." She said, "I hope the rest of the team like me."

"They will, trust me, well, I better get over there, see ya in a bit." Dick said awkwardly before leaving the room. A few hours came and went and Vanessa now Indigo, was walking through the halls of Mt. Justice, about to meet her new team. Before entering the meeting room, Indigo looked at her reflection on the metal walls. Looking back at her was a medium sized thirteen year old wearing an domino mask, a short shirt, sleeveless kimono style shirt with a cape, black fishnet tights, thigh high boots, i gloves that reached her forearms, all in which wear indigo. Her waist length hair was tied back in a low ponytail. A sword tucked away in a sheath hung around her shoulder.

"This is who their gonna see." She thought before walking into the meeting room.

"This is Indigo." Batman announced as the young lady walked next to her mentor.

"Yay, I always wanted another sister on earth, Artemis is my other sister from earth, I have twelve actual sisters on mars, but it's not the same." Megan beamed.

"Hello, I am Kaldur, or Aqualad if we are on a misssion." Kaldur said warmly, "And this is Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy." He added pointing to each of his friends.

"I already know Robin, and thank you for letting me join." Indigo replied with a wide grin on her face.

"So what can you do exactly?" Artemis asked eyeing the sword.

"Well as you probably know my dad, and mentor is Swordsman, so my weapon of choice is a sword." Indigo answered drawing her sword.

"Can you use that thing?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Yup." Indigo responded with much pride in her voice.

"Welcome to the team." Aqualad finally said shaking her hand. After a brief welcome seminar and a tour of the mountain the rest of the team went on with their day, leaving Indigo to explore the rest of the mountain. So yeah, Vanessa was you're typical thirteen year old girl, while on the other hand, Indigo was your typical thirteen year old crime fighter, both the same person.


End file.
